


Insects

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor's newest interest in insects doesn't amuse Rose at all.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Insects

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day seventeen**

**Insects**

“Why have you brought me here, again?” Rose asked the Doctor curiously. He has suddenly become curious about a lot of new things Rose imagined she could very well survive without knowing,

“I thought it could interest you.” 

“How so?”

“This place is famous across the galaxy for its exceptional variety of insects!” He beamed at her, excited.

Rose Tyler stared at him, then around herself and shouted out, terrified. There were insects, everywhere. The girl shuddered. “Have you just brought me into some alien insects- cherishing- club, or what?”

The Doctor could see her disbelief.  _ Just look at them! So tiny, yet every single one of them has a purpose! _

Rose inhaled. “Ants, bees, yeah. But how about, I don't know, cockroaches? All kinds of species I couldn’t name for the life of me?”

The Doctor sighed. “As a Time Lady, you should be more accepting. You should know there are species to whom you and I are little, even tiny.”

Rose shuddered. “By which you mean we can never be fully certain where we are or who can think of us as insects?”

_ Don't worry, love. Here, on this planet, nothing of this sort could happen. I don’t intend to take you to any of those, either. _

Rose composed herself.”Should I understand you are afraid for your life?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Even we, Time Lords, should be reasonable enough to avoid putting ourselves into mortal danger.”

“True. But what’s up with your recent interest in insects?”

“The world of insects is truly vast. I love learning new things. Besides, what’s not to love about them?”

The Time Lady sighed, knowing the Doctor, once passionately into something, could win any argument. But Rose knew how to make him think of completely different things.

Only this time, she tried to be slow in changing the topic of discussion.

“Considering the insects I am familiar with - how about ladybugs?” She asked him softly,

“Ah. Ladybugs. Let’s see…”

Rose giggled. “You don’t really know more about insects than people other than your average entomologists?”

“Er. Well. I’m trying to fill my mind with as much information as I can. Is it bad that I don’t know something?”

“The old girl is always ready to help with your constantly changing obsessions, Doctor.”

He sent Rose a searching look. “Those are nothing, compared to you, Rose Tyler.”

She beamed at him. “Yeah?”


End file.
